Conventionally, an epoxy compound was used as a main component of a thermosetting adhesive composition in an anisotropic conductive film. However, an acrylic-based monomer, of which radical polymerization is initiated by an organic peroxide, is recently used as a thermosetting adhesive main component, in order to lower a curing temperature during anisotropic conductive connection and shorten a tact time. In this case, unlike an epoxy compound, since a hydroxyl group is not formed during the polymerization, a cured product of the thermosetting adhesive composition has not been sufficient in adhesive strength. For this reason, in a thermosetting adhesive composition it is proposed that a phosphate group-containing acrylate is added to an insulating adhesive composition (Patent Literature 1).